The present invention relates to an eyeglass frame, especially for sport glasses. The frame includes a central portion (the frame proper) for accommodating lenses, as well as sidepieces or temple pieces that can be detached from the central portion of the frame. Each temple piece can be inserted through a receiving means, in the form of a respective hole or slot, provided in each side region of the central frame portion
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,272, Kan dated Jan. 14, 1986 describes frame-less glasses having lenses where the central portion is formed by the lenses themselves. Located in the side regions of the central portion are holes through which the ends of removable temple pieces can be inserted. To secure a temple piece, a socket is provided on the other side of the lens to secure the end of the temple piece that was inserted through an opening in the lens. As an alternative, U.S. Pat. NO. 4,564,272 Kan dated Jan. 14, 1986 proposes providing the end of the temple piece with two pins that extend radially out of the end of the temple piece and that can be inserted through the central portion along with the temple piece end, which has a circular cross-sectional shape. To secure the temple piece to the central portion, the temple piece is rotated by 90 degrees. So that the temple piece can be pivoted in a direction toward the central portion, it was further proposed to provide a flexible hinge at that end of the temple pieces closest to the central portion. The just-described, heretofore known glasses have the drawback that during torsional stress, such as can be encountered during athletics when a ball strikes the glasses, the latter are too likely to break; in particular, the central portion can easily break in the region of the holes, thus representing a tremendous danger of damage to the eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056 853 Battazzini et al Nov. 8. 1987 discloses an eyeglass frame that is with slot-like holes in the side regions of the central portion. An elongated shaft member having a perpendicularly angled-off lip 12, which serves as an abutment for resting against the central portion, can be inserted through one of these holes. This shaft member is furthermore provided with two rib-like elevations for arresting the respective eyeglass. However, the shaft member serves merely for rapid replacement and securing of the eyeglasses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an eyeglass frame, especially for sport glasses, that has a simple construction, is break-resistant due to this construction, and permits an easy pivoting or movement of the temple pieces onto or against the central portion to provide a folded-up state.